Garderobe Military High School
by OneOutOfAMillion
Summary: Dans un monde en guerre, Natsuki se démène pour découvrir la vérité sur l'accident qui a anéanti son enfance. Mais pour cela, elle se retrouve obligée d'entrer à Garderobe, école qui forme les meilleurs soldats de Windbloom.
1. Introduction

**Hey ! Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer de façon à peu près satisfaisante le début d'une fic, donc j'en profite pour le poster tout de suite ! **

**Comme c'est la première que je poste, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que c'est ma première fic ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Sunrise ! **

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Natsuki s'accroupit prudemment dans les hautes herbes et observa attentivement ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Une immense propriété se dressait légèrement en contrebas, tellement grande qu'elle n'en voyait même pas les limite. Une grille sombre haute de plus de deux mètres l'encerclait et, de là où elle était, elle n'apercevait que trois entrées, évidemment fermées à cette heure-ci. Les grilles seraient sans doute impossibles à escalader, mais heureusement les portails semblaient offrir plus de prises. Son attention se porta ensuite sur le grand panneau blanc accroché près de l'entrée en face d'elle. Pas de doute, elle était bien au bon endroit ; même à cette distance, elle n'avait aucun mal à lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

'Garderobe Military High School'.

Elle faillit sourire. Ses cours de langue allaient lui servir à quelque chose finalement.

De nombreux bâtiments de différentes tailles s'étalaient un peu partout dans la propriété, et tout au fond elle aperçut également ce qui semblait être un stade. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. _Aucune importance. _Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans les plusieurs cours, ce qui était pourtant loin de prouver qu'il n'y avait personne.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux verts au-dessus d'elle. Même si le croissant de lune et les nombreuses étoiles éclairaient encore faiblement le paysage, des nuages approchaient rapidement. La nuit allait bientôt pleinement arriver. Elle repoussa avec agacement une longue mèche de cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés que le vent agitait dans son visage et reporta son attention sur sa cible.

_Bien, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer. _Elle grimaça. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comme son nom l'indiquait assez bien, c'était une école militaire, donc il devait y avoir une garde permanente. Le portail qui se trouvait en face d'elle était le plus petit, ce qui signifiait que ce serait sans doute le moins gardé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait. A l'intérieur de l'école se trouvait peut-être ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Non, ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Elle ne savait peut-être pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire une fois entrée dans l'école, mais ça va valait toujours mieux que de rester gentiment chez elle en attendant des réponses qui ne viendraient jamais.

Agir plutôt que subir.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la fine épée qu'elle portait en travers de son dos, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'allongeait. Bientôt, peut-être, elle saurait enfin, et là… _Plus rien ne me retiendra. _Elle ferma les yeux, et les souvenirs défèrlèrent aussitôt. Après tout, il était temps qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

Une promesse qu'elle avait faite huit ans auparavant. Une promesse de vengeance.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais que c'était (très) court, mais j'espère que ce début vous a plu quand même !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'intrusion

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je l'ai fini rapidement, mais ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme ! ****Il reste encore plusieurs parties qui ne me satisfont pas et je les corrigerai sans doute dans la semaine, mais évidemment ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ! **

**Ah oui, et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, je ne l'ai pas précisé pour l'introduction, mais les phrases en italique sont des pensées.**

**Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, vos messages sont vraiment encourageants ^^  
**

**x0-loveless : aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait X)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'intrusion**

**

* * *

**

Elle rouvrit les yeux moins d'une heure plus tard, les sens parfaitement alertes, et observa aussitôt le ciel au-dessus d'elle. La lune et les étoiles avaient maintenant entièrement disparu derrière les nombreux nuages, rendant ainsi la nuit presque totale. Enfin. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. _Allez, il est grand temps. _Elle étira ses membres ankylosés avant de se relever lentement, et, après une hésitation, posa délicatement sa sacoche en cuir dans les hautes herbes. _Il sera toujours possible de revenir le prendre plus tard._ Malgré cette certitude, elle répugnait à se séparer de ce sac qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et qui contenait tout ce qui la rattachait encore à son passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait quitté pour se rendre ici. Une soudaine nostalgie l'envahit, qu'elle repoussa aussitôt avec agacement. Il était un peu tard pour les regrets.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil anxieux à ses affaires restées par terre, puis, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à proximité, se mit à courir à grandes foulées souples en direction du portail, ses pas presque entièrement étouffés par l'herbe épaisse. Arrivée sous le grand panneau blanc, elle se plaqua immédiatement contre le mur et attendit, le souffle court. _1…2…3…4…5. Bien. On dirait que personne ne m'a repéré._

Avec une agilité inhumaine, la jeune fille se hissa rapidement en haut de la grille en se servant des rares prises qu'offrait le portail, avant d'en sauter aussitôt pour se réceptionner au sol sans un bruit. Elle s'immobilisa un instant pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu, puis se releva prudemment, gardant les genoux légèrement fléchis au cas où. _Parfait._ _Intrusion brillamment réussie._ Elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue jusque-là et s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait en se détendant légèrement. Trop_. _

Un sifflement presque imperceptible à sa gauche la fit brusquement bondir en arrière. Juste à temps. Une flèche se ficha à l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt. D'un geste parfaitement fluide, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et attendit, immobile et tendue. Elle était dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et il faisait presque entièrement nuit, donc normalement, si elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, son mystérieux assaillant ne pourrait pas la localiser. Normalement_._ Moins de trois secondes plus tard, une seconde flèche s'écrasa dans le mur derrière elle, à moins de cinq centimètres de sa tête, et une troisième rata son bras de peu, déchirant sa chemise au passage. _Oh Oh._ Là, elle était vraiment mal. _J'ai peut-être légèrement sous-estimé le risque. _Malgré le danger, elle se força à calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir réfléchir_. _Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine attaque et elle le savait. _D'après la trajectoire des flèches, elles ont dû être tirées de ce bâtiment en face de moi. Sans doute du toit_. _Donc le meilleur moyen de les éviter tout en neutralisant l'archer ça devrait être… _

Natsuki inspira un grand coup, contracta ses muscles au maximum, et, dans une impulsion si puissante qu'elle souleva un large nuage de poussière derrière elle, se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment sur lequel devait se trouver son assaillant. Elle savait qu'elle allait si vite qu'elle était presque invisible pour un œil humain normal, et comme prévu, l'archer avait visiblement du mal à suivre ses mouvements : toutes ses flèches venait s'écraser à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'elle, complètement inoffensives. Alors qu'elle n'était pourtant encore qu'à mi-chemin, ses jambes commencèrent à protester, lui rappelant désagréablement que la vitesse avait malheureusement un prix. _Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme_. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse, et vite. Elle se força à ne pas ralentir malgré la douleur, à accélérer même.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du toit, un mouvement rapide sur sa droite la fit brusquement tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une silhouette floue s'interposa. Elle eut tout juste le reflexe de parer la lame qui visait son épaule. _Comment… ?_ La violence du choc la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière, et elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur les dalles en se servant de son bras gauche pour amortir la chute. Elle grogna quand elle sentit une explosion de douleur dans son épaule quand celle-ci supporta l'atterrissage brutal.

Le nouvel arrivant n'attendit pas qu'elle soit debout. Profitant de son déséquilibre, il se précipita aussitôt sur elle, mais la jeune fille était déjà prête. Elle contra habilement l'attaque, puis tenta une riposte qu'il para sans difficulté. Les lames se frôlaient, se testaient, pour ensuite mieux se rencontrer dans un fracas assourdissant. Natsuki grimaça. _Raté pour la discrétion._

Son adversaire fit soudain un pas en arrière, brisant le cercle qu'ils avaient formé au cours de leurs assauts. Sans pour autant baisser sa garde. « Hallard ! Donne l'alerte ! » cria-t-il en fixant rapidement un point à sa gauche.

Natsuki suivit son regard et aperçut une silhouette sauter souplement d'un toit avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse vers ce qui semblait être le bâtiment central. L'archer qui venait de lui tirer dessus sans doute. Profitant de la légère distraction de son assaillant, elle tâta son épaule avec précaution. Tressaillit immédiatement. _Elle doit être démise. Vraiment génial._ _Bravo pour cette brillante intrusion, Kruger._ L'autre reporta son attention sur elle, et elle redressa aussitôt son épée, plus prudente maintenant. Ou peut-être moins sûre d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'observèrent un instant avec méfiance, immobiles mais sur leurs gardes, et Natsuki pu vaguement examiner son adversaire malgré l'obscurité. Il était jeune, pas loin de son âge sans doute, mais il était bon. Très bon même. Avec son épaule blessée, elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps face à lui. Elle serra les dents avec une certitude. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue aussi près du but. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir raté cette chance. _Il va falloir que je me débarrasse vite de lui. _

Pensant le prendre par surprise, la jeune fille se jeta sur son adversaire. Au temps pour elle. Il s'y attendait et la contra sans difficulté, ripostant par la même occasion. Elle réussit à parer au dernier moment, enchainant aussitôt par une feinte qu'il déjoua immédiatement.

Coup droit. Parade. Riposte. Battement. Fente. Dégagement. Parade.

Les attaques se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Et Natsuki fléchissait. Son souffle devenait saccadé, sa respiration impossible à reprendre entre deux assauts. Son épaule la déséquilibrait, et si par miracle jusque là elle parvenait tant bien que mal à parer tous les coups de son adversaire, le rythme qu'il lui imposait ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de riposter, sa garde aucune ouverture à exploiter. Elle se sentait acculée, dépassée par une lame trop rapide pour elle. Elle s'était trompée, il n'était pas juste bon. Il était excellent.

Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent soudain dans la cour autour d'eux. Les deux adversaires tournèrent la tête au même moment pour en trouver l'origine. Une femme marchait tranquillement vers eux, sans la moindre intention de se dépêcher apparemment. Natsuki plissa les yeux pour examiner brièvement la silhouette encore floue, et remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle ne tenait aucune arme en main. Pas même une simple dague ou un poignard. Rien. _Hein ?_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?_ Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle. En apercevant l'autre, il s'était redressé en baissant légèrement son épée et avait fait un pas en arrière. Natsuki fronça les sourcils devant une telle attitude. Ca c'était encore plus curieux. Inquiétant même. Déconcertée, elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour essayer de comprendre.

La nouvelle venue se rapprochait toujours aussi lentement d'eux. Maintenant que les traits de son visage étaient discernables, elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée que le garçon, et malgré sa situation pour le moins délicate, Natsuki ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté. Non, remarquer n'était sans doute pas le bon mot. _Admirer_ serait plus juste. Même avec la faible luminosité et la distance qui restait entre elles, elle était déjà sûre que cette fille était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. L'autre lui rendit son regard, et sur ses lèvres se dessina un petit sourire moqueur, comme si elle savait exactement ce à quoi Natsuki pensait. Celle-ci détourna rapidement le regard en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ _Reprends-toi Kruger !_

En voyant l'autre approcher, le jeune homme recula encore un peu plus, abandonnant même la garde de combat qu'il avait soigneusement maintenu jusque-là et, dans un sifflement métallique, fit glisser son épée dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Complètement décontenancée, Natsuki écarquilla les yeux, sans savoir comment réagir. Là, elle était complètement perdue. Perdue et profondément agacée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?_ Elle pouvait l'attaquer quand elle voulait et lui, il rangeait tranquillement son arme. Elle commença à avancer vers lui. Hésita. _Mais pourquoi… _

Elle eut la réponse quand elle sentit soudain tous les muscles de ses membres refuser de lui obéir. Sensation très désagréable. Des picotements parcoururent tous ses nerfs, et ses muscles inertes restèrent figés en plein dans leur impulsion, ignorant ostensiblement les ordres de leur propriétaire. Paniquée, elle essaya de remuer la main, sans résultat. Elle lutta encore plusieurs secondes avant d'abandonner. Ca ne servait à rien de s'acharner, aucun de ses efforts n'avait le moindre effet, et elle doutait qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit en continuant. _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? _Elle n'avait pas été blessée, donc ce n'était pas un quelconque poison qui la paralysait. _Attends, et si elle…_ Une autre explication lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Une explication qu'elle espérait insensée. Sinon, sa situation empirait dramatiquement. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers la fille, qui se tenait maintenant immobile à quelques mètres d'elle et l'observait, le visage dénué d'expression. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle n'eut plus le moindre doute. C'était pourtant tellement évident_._ Dès le début, elle n'avait eu aucune chance. Strictement aucune.

Cette fille était une magicienne.

* * *

**Ouf, j'ai eu du mal avec la fin mais c'est fait ! Qui est la fille ? Haha ça sera pour la prochaine fois !**

* * *

**C'est le week end, et comme promis, voici quelques phrases du prochain chapitre !**

**Preview du chapitre 2 :**

La jeune intruse rencontra pour la première fois le regard de la magicienne. Malgré elle, sa respiration devint saccadée et elle déglutit difficilement. _Rouges_. Ses pupilles étaient rouges. Elle se retrouva soudain incapable de détourner les yeux, incapable de penser. Presque incapable de respirer.

**Héhé, on dirait que Shizuru arrive ! Si l'inspiration revient, le chapitre devrait être prêt la semaine prochaine. Sinon...j'espère que vous êtes patients =)**

**Wait and See !**


End file.
